Orgamech Manipulation
The power to manipulate bio-mechanical micro-technology. Sub-power of Advanced Technology. Combination of Nanite Manipulation and Organite Manipulation. Also Called * Bio-Mechatronics * Mechacyte Virus * Organic Machinery * Synth-Organic Microtechnology * Techno-Organic Infection * Techorg Manipulation Capabilities The user can create, shape, manipulate and repurpose a flesh/robotic amalgamated technology which fuses the mechanical and organic worlds, using biology's malleability and growth capacity in conjunction with technology's ability to adapt and progress to create exceptional crafts and improvements upon sentient beings and inanimate wears. These transient micro-machines are capable of converting anything and everything around them into a biological/non-organic silicon based entity which is as inorganic as it is flesh and blood. Able to perfectly simulate the proclivities and functions of sentient life to a tee, as well as impart advanced operational facilities their devices comprise of. Applications * Bio-Energy Manipulation ** Biomass Manipulation ** Genetic Access ** Quintessence Force * Customization ** Impossible Forging * Ductility Manipulation ** Deformation Manipulation ** Liquid Metal Manipulation * Evolving Absorbing Replication ** Adaptation Manipulation *** Adaptive Appearance * Digital Symbiosis ** Data Conversion ** Living Database ** Internet Manipulation * Exotic Technology ** Biological Essence Manipulation ** Form Manipulation * Interface Creation ** Computer Interaction * Mechanical Symbiosis ** Bio-Tech Manipulation ** Technology Manipulation * Robotic Manipulation ** Nanite Manipulation ** Organite Manipulation * Transhuman Transformation ** Artificial Life Creation Techniques * Adaptive Armor ** High-Tech Exoskeleton ** Powered Structure ** Symbiotic Costume * Evolving Fusionism ** Absolute Change ** Hybrid Vitality ** Infusion * Psionic Technology ** Psionic Manipulation ** Psychic Operation * Technorganic Physiology ** Infestation ** Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology ** Nano-Active Blood Variations * Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton * Machine-Human Physiology * Powered Structure * Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton Associations * Advanced Technology * Animatronic Physiology * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology * Machine Lord Physiology * Technological Magic * Technomagic * Technomorphism Limitations * Vulnerable to computer viruses. * Orgamech's may run rampant, turning on the user in the process. * Can be hacked by outside computers. Known Users Known Orgamech Technologies * Technocyte Virus (Dark Sector) * Brainiac Technology (DC Comics) * O.M.A.C Virus (DC Comics) * Technomyte's (DC Comics) * The Dark Heart (DCAU) * SIVA Techno Virus (Destiny) * Celestial Technology (Marvel Comics) * Extremis (Marvel Comics) * Transmod Virus (Marvel Comics) * Orgamechs (Nano Breaker) * Transformium (Transformers: Age of Extinction) * Techno-Organic Virus (Various Publishing) * Armor Virus (Valiant Entertainment) Gallery Upgrade1.PNG|Galvanic Mechamorph's (Ben 10 Series) are beings composed of pure techno-Organic fluid which allows them to merge with and either upgrade most forms of technology or even cybernize organic/non-mechanical elements such as planetary bodies. Cyborg Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) E8d7a596889ffa887f747b9eeda2dd8e--dark-matter-gears.jpg|Gear (DC Comics) is a Linsarian, a being comprised of biological technology, entities composed of living robotic parts with which they can change and alternate at will. DarkHeart.png|The Dark Heart (DCAU is advanced alien technology from beyond the stars which can assimilate whole planetary systems. Splicers.jpeg|Splicers (Destiny) are Techno-Organic Fallen who convert other beings into more Splicers using the SIVA Virus. Injustice-2-brainiac_ship.jpg|Brainiac's Skull Ship (Injustice 2) is an extension of his own trans-mechanical being, acting on and executing his every command and is next to impervious to outside alterations. The_Technarchy.jpg|The Technarchy (Marvel Comics) are a warlike race of transmetal aliens who rampantly absorb and convert everything in they're path. Mass_Effect_3-_Reapers.jpg|The Reapers (Mass Effect) are a race of synthetic-biological entities who have the power convert entire universe into trans-organic matter. Transformers-30th_top5bots_autobots.jpg|The Transformers (Transformers franchise) are a race of living robotic being with the ability to adaptability mimic the semblances of whatever native inhabitants of the planet they usually occupy. Shanhara_Inert.jpg|Shanhara (Valiant Entertainment) one of the many X-O class alien armors within the universe is a wonder of plant, animal and technological fusion... Valiant_PullboxCvr.jpg|... Aric of Darcia was one such individual who fell in with such an armor, endowing him with incredible physical and technical abilities beyond comprehension. ... X-O_Army.jpg|... These armor entities displace a unique form of Techno-Organic pathogen within it's hosts, in Aric's case, whenever the wearers receive critical injuries, eventually turning their user into a living armor like them. Engineer.jpg|The Engineer (Wildstorm Comics) like her predecessor boasts a physiology neither flesh nor robotic in nature thanks to the nano fluid in place of her blood. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Data-based powers Category:Science Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers